


Moving Forward

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees Draco every day on the train and wants to get to know him.</p><p><b>Career Choices:</b> Draco: Commuter; Harry: Train Conductor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> For [Prompt #58](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NnIZtnyWEqbQHgi3U6N1CwbznCTkDeZGWJqgEw6KRrQ/)
> 
> Dear prompter, this prompt really inspired me, and I hope I managed to capture some of what you had in mind. Thank you so much to A and K for the wonderful beta, both with great ideas and helping me fix the text.

  


**Author's Note:**

> All comments are extremely welcome either here or [on Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/88654.html).


End file.
